Wings of a Light Feather
by MyLovelyWriter
Summary: A new trouble arises when His Royal Highness, King Yuuri Shibuya gets sucked into a strange portal while dragging along Wolfram, Conrad, and Gunter after their attempt to prevent him from being pulled in. Strangely, they discovered that they are in another world. Would this finally be the chance to finalize the relationship between our prince and king? And possibly find a new love?
1. Chapter 1: Transported to Another World?

_**So this won't only be a story regarding Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship development. Hopefully, I can give Gunter and Conrad some new partners. I know you might not like it at first, since Conrad belongs to Julia and whatsoever. But, why don't we move on and try and see if this can be an interesting development? I'll also crack jokes worth laughing at. So, please watch out for puns and exaggerated reactions! Especially between Yuuri and Wolfram! ;)**_

_**Chapter 1: Transported to another foreign world?!**_

While walking down the corridor in his usual uniform, Yuuri was only taken aback when he was dragged into a black abyss by a large pair of hands. Wolfram had instinctively drawn his sword, but after realizing a weapon is useless for the current situation, he, instead, dropped it and took Yuuri's hands tightly to pull him back. A large clang echoed throughout the corridor as the bladed metal hit the marbled floor.

"Günter! Conrad! Help!" the struggling, young knight could only shout for assistance as his strength became less and less helpful.

"Wah! Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled in distress. Half of his body has already passed through the dark, swirling portal. It somehow reminded him of the time whereby he had had to stuck his hands in the gigantic waterfall to symbolize his inauguration as the new king of Shinmakoku and was suddenly sucked in without prior notice.

"Wimp! Do something to help yourself!" a grunt escaped Wolfram's throat as he strived to pull Yuuri back. The force sucking Yuuri was already increasing bit by bit.

"I can't!" Yuuri shouted.

Footsteps pattered from a distance and Günter and Conrad came rushing in. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" a distress look was marked on both the faces of the young king's subordinates.

Günter, wearing his usual robes that covered almost his entire body, had come running forward. He, with Conrad, grabbed a part of Yuuri and tried pulling him back with their combined force.

"What on shinmakoku is going on in here?!" Günter exclaimed.

"Our priority right now is His Majesty! No matter what happens we must not let him be sucked in!" Conrad exclaimed, his face twitching under the pressure.

"I told you all so many times not to call me that! Especially you, Conrad!"

"How can you be thinking about that right now?! Can't you see how hard your position is right now! Mind yourself for a minute, Yuuri! You're our king for Shinou's sake!" Wolfram told him in his usual scolding voice.

"This isn't working out! We must get someone else to help or we'll all be—wahhhh!"

Without another word, the strength of the other side increased and they were all swallowed with no second thoughts.

"Conrad! Wolfram! Günter!" they heard the fading voice of Gwendal as they were all blanketed in nothingness.

Hood scratched his head as he looked down at his small, child-like hands and flashed all of his brothers a worried look. "Oh-oh," he exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "I think we dropped them!"

"This is bad," his fellow goblin said. "Zyke-sama wouldn't be happy about this."

"Waaahhhhh! We're doomed!"

Among the group who suddenly found themselves falling, Yuuri was screaming the loudest. Conrad and Günter, who were unintentionally dragged along, chose to keep everyone together to prevent a single person from being separated.

"You're the maoh, Yuuri! Do something about this!" Wolfram yelled, clinging tightly to the young king who he himself was wiggling unstoppably.

"Why do I have to be responsible for this?!"

"It's because you were the one who got us into this situation in the first place!"

"Hey! Who chose to hold me and attempt to pull me back? Wasn't it you!"

"We must do something immediately before we fall. Otherwise, survival can't be guaranteed." Seriousness scrunched Günter's face. He had no clue what to do, but it is now up to him to try and come up with something that will lessen the urgency of the situation. After all, he could be considered as the smartest one of them present-aside from the Double Black Sage, who is currently missing in action.

"See there!" Conrad pointed ahead of them. They were falling through thick, misty and dark clouds. The ground was quickly approaching, making Yuuri scream even louder.

"Wahhhh! This is the first time I felt like peeing in my pants since the middle grade!"

"Don't worry, Yuuri!" Wolfram suddenly blurted. The young king gave him a look of confusion as his face came close. He stared at the glassy pair of emerald eyes gazing sadly at him and blushed madly. "If this is the end, I'm glad I could see you one last time." Tears sprung from the corner of Wolfram's eyes.

Yuuri cringed as goosebumps rose on his skin. It appears to be another confession from the bishounen ex-prince. "What the heck are you talking about?! Sprouting that nonsense!"

Wolfram angrily spanked the back of his head. "You wimp! Why are you ruining the atmosphere?!" he screamed.

"It's because you are saying weird things again!" Yuuri wailed. "I'll be having nightmares before I die!"

"Enough! No one in here will be dying. No matter what happens, we will come out of this alive!" Günter remarked determinedly.

Conrad looked ahead with wide eyes. "Looks like that won't be necessary." he said.

Yuuri, Wolfram and Günter followed where his gaze was pinned and could only allow their mouth to drop as a girl with plumed, golden wings flew on the same speed as them. She smiled at them warmly before gliding near and holding out a hand.

"Grab onto each other and take my hand." they were all reluctant to follow. "Hurry, before it's too late."

They all complied, clinging tightly together while Yuuri took the hand of the girl. A pained grunt reverberated on the back of her throat as she tried to carry them all. "I can't do this. The weight's too much for my wings to carry."

"I'll let go so as to let His Majesty survive." Conrad suddenly quipped.

"What?! No! Conrad!"

Even before Yuuri could say anything, Conrad loosened his grip and allowed himself to get taken away. He gave them his million dollar smile before disappearing completely.

"Brother!" Wolfram shouted, staring at the spot where he disappeared.

"This wouldn't be enough." she said. "Please give me your hand," she extended her other hand for Günter to reach. "I don't want any one you to die anymore, so . . ." He didn't make any hesitance to do so, and suddenly all of them were carried with the wind.

Sweat trickled down her forehead as the winged girl struggled to remain suspended in the air. They were slowly approaching ground, gliding speedily through the dark skies. It wasn't long before they plummeted and harshly landed on the ground, rolling across the sharp-bladed grass field.

Yuuri grunted in pain as he rolled continuously with Wolfram desperately clinging on his shoulders. "Wah!"

Once they stopped, Wolfram pushed Yuuri off him. "Wimp! Get off me!" the blonde knight sobbed violently as tears welled from his eyes.

Yuuri hurriedly stood back up on his feet. A sharp jab of pain struck his chest as he remembered the noble sacrifice Conrad had done. "Conrad," he whispered in sadness and he began crying himself.

The winged girl was writhing in pain. Her wings were badly twisted on her back. Feathers were scattered everywhere, stained with droplets of blood.

Günter rushed by the side of the young maiden and laid her head gently on his lap. "Are you okay?" he worriedly questioned. "Your wings. They're . . ." he was horrified to even describe the state they were in.

Bright, golden eyes looked back up at him. Günter could see the disappointment twinkling in her gaze. "I'm sorry about your comrade." she whispered. "In spite of how much I try to save people's lives, some are inevitably lost."

"No, it isn't your fault." Günter reassured her firmly. "Lord Weller made the decision himself."

The sound of large, flapping wings echoed from afar and they all looked up at the sky. There, now with faded golden wings flew gracefully from above. It was seen that Conrad was held safely inside the arms of another girl, in bridal style.

"Your Majesty!" his usual, charming and gentlemanly smile lifted the corners of his lips.

Yuuri choked on his own tears as he happily stared at Conrad, who fortunately was still alive. Wolfram rushed forward as they landed gracefully, Conrad being lightly set down on his feet.

"You suicidal idiot!" Wolfram yelled. "Don't make me worry like that!"

Conrad could only chuckle lightheartedly while rubbing his nape.

"I was ready to die for His Majesty's sake."

"Aneeka!" the other girl who saved Conrad had her wings retract on her back. She ran towards the direction of their winged savior and wasted no time to take her hand into hers.

"Sister," she whispered weakly. "You saved him. I'm so glad. At least no one died."

"Oh my," Conrad gaped. He stared at Aneeka in shock.

Yuuri sauntered forward and looked down doubtingly at her broken wings. "We're so sorry. This is our entire fault."

"It's a small sacrifice," the girl said meekly. "Compared to what your friend had done to let you all survive."

"Seriously, you're so reckless." she made her lay on the ground flat on her stomach. She gingerly placed her hand on Aneeka's wings and gave it a gentle push.

"Ah! I can't!" she screamed in agony.

"Try! It'll be over in a minute."

"Urgh," Aneeka gritted her teeth as her wings slowly vanished on her back, leaving an intricate tattoo of folded wings.

"Whoa," Yuuri said.

Aneeka sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "Could you help me carry her?"

Günter nodded fervently and took the maiden into his arms. "I'd be honored." he said.

"Rest, Aneeka." her sister soundly advised. She reluctantly complied and fell asleep almost instantly. "This is bad. The wound on her wings is severe." she sighed. "I did tell her not to act so impulsively." she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Anyways," she took a deep breath and whistled fiercely. "I have to take her back to the palace."

The neighs of horses echoed from a distance. Conrad, Wolfram, Günter, and Yuuri looked around with faces of confusion, wondering where the source of the sound came from. "You're looking on the wrong place." the girl informed.

They all diverted their gazes to the sky and spotted a pair of horses with a chariot in their back-flying. All their mouths dropped.

"Is this the first time you ever saw a Pegasus? It's pretty common." they all watched the flying horses land expertly and smoothly with not a single failure or imperfection.

"Pardon me for asking but," Günter started. "Where exactly are we? This isn't Shinmakoku, is it?"

"Shinmakoku? Oh, you mean-" the girl paused. "This is bad." she said. "Hurry! You all must come with me immediately." she ushered Günter, who was carrying Aneeka, into the chariot and beckoned the others to do so as well. She made sure to hop in last, but Conrad, being the gentleman he is, courteously asked her to ride in first.

She sat down comfortably and whistled. "Back to the palace." she told them. The chariot was then yanked off of the ground and took off the sky.

Wolfram covered his mouth as he felt the bile rising to his throat. He ran to the side of the vehicle, vomiting violently.

"Ugh," Yuuri said in disgust. "I guess being sea-sick for him is not much different from being in the sky." he thoughtfully stated.

Günter looked down at Aneeka, sleeping soundly within his arms. "Thank you for saving us, we are forever indebted to your sister. Me, especially." he said.

"Aneeka has always been a risk-taker." she said. "As her older sister, I often feel like having a heart attack."

"Still, I want to thank you for saving my life as well." Conrad piped up, smiling gently.

"It's the least I can do."

"Excuse me, but . . . you haven't answered our question yet." Günter started.

Wolfram was busy puking his guts out, he couldn't make a decent conversation.

"No use crying over spilt milk." she whispered. "You're in Tengoku."

"Tengoku?"

"I haven't heard of this place before."

"It's because it doesn't exist . . . in your world."

"What!" Wolfram's face looked green. "You mean we aren't in our world anymore?!" he eventually fell back to vomiting.

"Is this Earth, by any chance?"

"No. As I told you, this is Tengoku."

All of them looked flabbergasted.

"Man!" Yuuri smacked his forehead. "This is the second time I'm transported into a foreign world!"


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Tengoku!

**I successfully got into the second chapter at last. I sometimes give delayed uploads, but don't worry. This story has already been written in advance. So I think you don't need to wait that long. But, I'm happy you came this far!**

**I'm going to use the Japanese terms for some words, so watch out.**

**Shinmakoku – The Great Demon Kingdom**

_**Chapter 2: The world of Tengoku!**_

"Tengoku means heaven in my language. Or it could be paradise." Shibuya said in realization, his thoughtful look carved on his face. "It isn't really impossible for another world to exist with the knowledge of the other, right? That happened in Shinmakoku and Earth. I guess it goes for the same thing here in Tengoku."

"That's right."

"But you have wings!" he blurted, practically jumping from his seat to lean forward eagerly. "That's so cool! But wait," he paused and thought for a moment. "I don't think we ever asked for your name." the young king sat back down on his seat.

"Don't go asking for a girl's name without my permission!" Wolfram yelled, but got back to his 'business' almost immediately.

"Pardon my rudeness," she chortled. "My name is Solphitia and that girl is my younger sister, Aneeka." she turned to Conrad and spoke, "You referred to this boy as 'His Majesty', am I correct? Could you be the young king that is currently ruling over Shinmakoku?"

"I suppose you're correct."

A look of shock crossed her face. "What could you be doing here?"

"I don't know it myself." Yuuri goofily scratched the back of his head. "For all I know there was a crazy vortex that suddenly pulled me in."

Solphitia's brows knitted together. "I see."

"Can you please send us back home as soon as possible?"

"I'm afraid your request would take time." she said. "The portal to Shinmakoku only opens during the Summer Solstice and Winter Equinox. Until then, you'll have to stay here."

"But we can't!" Wolfram said. "If we stay he might fall for you!"

"Geez, Wolfram. Is that all you care about?"

He suddenly appeared to have gotten over his sickness and began strangling Yuuri. "Why?! I'm your fiancée! Do you think I wouldn't?! Unlike you, wimp! I CARE!"

"Fine! Fine! Just let go of me, will you?!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't plan on taking away your fiancée." she said.

"Eh? You won't? Really?"

Solphitia gave him a teasing smirk. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I won't. You can count on that."

"But how do you know about His Majesty's social status? Moreover, you know about Shinmakoku." Günter queried.

"It's the same way as you do towards Earth. I've been there a few times as well. Though you do not know of it, I've watched you a few times. Especially when you paraded around the capital. Tengoku is very happy for the development."

"Ugh. How come I never knew of this?"

"I think it's all the same," Conrad smiled with positivity. "There are things in the world or worlds, rather, we can't explain."

"Anyways, you don't have to worry. We can find a way to connect with one of your subordinates and inform them of your condition. For the mean time, I'll find you a vacant room in the palace to stay in. I hope that will be enough for the moment. I'm truly sorry for having you dragged into this."

"I think its fine!" Yuuri exclaimed. "It's been a while since I was able to get away from work!"

Günter gasped dramatically. "How could you say that, Your Majesty!"

"Oh," Yuuri stared at Günter from across his seat. "I'm sorry, Günter. I did not notice. You've been so quiet lately."

"What are you talking about? I've always been like this." he told him.

"Oh," Yuuri laughed sheepishly. "Right."

Yuuri wasn't quite used to Günter's 'normal' self, which is very noble-like. He was always pining for him when he was away, and the moment he arrives, he would automatically be greeted by tears and running nose alike. It would be normal for Yuuri to feel quite different if he acts in such a way. Could it be because he has a girl lying asleep on his lap?

"Can't we use my maryoku to go back?" Yuri blurted.

"Brilliant idea!"

"That won't work either," Solphitia told them. "Tengoku is a much closed in dimension. Contact through water won't simply get you back. You'll need the power as strong as the force you release a hundred times more before being able to do so."

"This is terrible."

"I guess we have no choice then," Günter sighed. "I'm worried about how the people of our kingdom would react if they knew you were gone without a word. Chaos would break out."

"Isn't Gwendal still there? It should be fine. I know he can handle it." Yuuri said.

"You are too carefree, Your Majesty. You must mind the possibilities more."

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out lately it made me insensitive."

"You needn't apologize, Your Majesty."

They soared through the cloudy skies, flying across the endless, blue horizon in moderate speed. The Pegasus's neighs reiterated clearly on Yuuri's ears. They didn't need a coach to guide them. They seemed to know the place where they were supposed to be going themselves.

"I'm sorry for making you hold her," Solphitia's statement caused the silence to shatter. "I don't want to move her around so much, and it would be more convenient when we get off."

"No, it's fine." Günter stared at Aneeka sleeping soundly in his arms. "You did mention about us staying in a palace, right? Are you members of high-society?"

Solphitia laughed nervously. "Well, I guess you could say that."

"We're sorry. You see, we aren't use to any of your customs here. We're lost." Conrad said.

"Where's this castle, by the way?" Yuuri asked.

The carriage broke through a thick cloud as Solphitia simply smiled. Behind the misty view, the sight of golden towers racing to unbelievable heights that it practically touched the sky and reached the clouds came to their view. Flying horses casually flew around with either a rider or by themselves.

The panorama of the palace was truly grand it was almost like heaven. Unlike Covenant castle, this is what you would call luxurious and opulent. The sight was so breath-taking Yuuri couldn't help but stare and let his mouth drop open in shock. It was all the same for Günter, Conrad and Wolfram, who seemed to have completely forgotten his sickness without a doubt.

"Wow," Yuuri said, eyes widened in disbelief. He could never believe what he was seeing.

"Such beauty," Conrad speechlessly commented.

"I've never seen a palace as big as this before. Not even Blood Pledge Castle itself," Günter whispered. "Nothing can ever be compared to this."

"I'm glad you liked it. Let us land," Solphitia directed deliberately.

The horses neighed in response and glided back down to the ground. Yuuri looked around fervently, wanting to take in everything he could see. He didn't even realize the carriage coming to a halt.

The door was pulled open and Solphitia urged Günter to get out first, Aneeka wrapped in his arms. Someone had opened the carriage door for them; it was a boy who looked like the typical stable boy.

"Your highness," the young man addressed.

"What?" Yuuri was sure it wasn't him being referred to. For all he knows, he isn't in the kingdom of Shinmakoku anymore.

Everyone went still and turned to Solphitia with confused gazes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I believe I haven't told you about me and my sister being royalties."

"Eh?!"

"I see. So that was what you meant by high society. What were you and your sister doing in a place like that?"

"Aneeka sensed danger. The dark clouds a while ago brought an ominous feeling for her. She snuck out of the castle to see for herself, now look what happened."

"Oh,"

"Well, Edmund." she turned to the stable boy while setting her feet down to the grass floor. "Please call the healers and tell them to give immediate attention to my sister. Also, ask someone from the staff to take my guests to appropriate rooms. They are important people, representatives from a different kingdom. So please make sure they are properly treated. I'll take care of the horses."

The stable boy curtsied and then immediately ran off, dashing out of sight. Solphitia turned her attention to the carriage and released the horses, setting them free. She petted them affectionately before telling them to go and graze somewhere, but not wander too far.

A few minutes later, a group clad in white uniforms rushed out of the door the stable boy previously entered. They took Aneeka from the arms of Günter, who hesitantly gave her to them.

"What a troublesome child," a middle-aged lady with brown hair tied up on an up-do said, knuckles on her lips. "She truly does know how to give me a heart attack."

"Please take care of her," a worried look creased Solphitia's face.

"Certainly, princess. What has happened?"

"She fell and broke her wings."

"I see. Let's just hope the damage isn't severe. I'm guessing you retracted it on her back correctly?"

"That's right."

"Thank goodness you were there. Now, I'll be taking my leave."

"Excuse us," three girls dressed in maid uniforms appeared, their heads lowered. "Please let us accompany you to your rooms."

"If you would excuse me, as well." Solphitia said. "I need to speak with my father regarding this situation. I'll ask for you later. Please make yourselves at home, in the moment." she then sauntered out of sight.

"Since when can you call this 'home'?" Yuuri asked, sweat dropping just by staring at the huge building built in front of him. "It's bigger than the mall of Asia."

"I'm quite worried for that girl," Günter whispered, not paying attention to what Yuuri said at all. "I think I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Let it go, Günter. She'll be fine. I'm sure their healers are very experienced." Conrad stated.

"Even if you say that . . ."

Someone cleared their throat and they all redirected their attention to the maids. "This way, please."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you there."


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Princesses of the forei

_**Chapter 3: Royal Princesses of the foreign world!**_

There were two available rooms in the palace of Tengoku, or rather, Amaterasu. The palace was named Amaterasu for some reason.

The young king looked perplexed to discover that the whole palace was named after Japan's mythical sun goddess, Amaterasu. If the whole structure would be judged, Amaterasu certainly is the perfect name. With golden towers practically reaching the heavens, wouldn't that title be suitable? This place was sparkling and heavenly.

"This room certainly is bigger than the one we stay in back in Covenant Castle, don't you think so, too, Yuuri?" Wolfram placed a hand on his waist as he looked about the grand suite. Yuuri felt his sweat dropping as he watched the bishounen ex-prince elegantly settle on the edge of the king-sized bed, pressing down on the soft, bouncy mattress with his hands. "This bed is larger than I can ever imagine." he said.

Yuuri smiled goofily, trying to hide his anxiety. He was sensing something bad that was going to happen. "Why do I have to share a room with you?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because-"

"I'm your fiancée." Yuuri continued for him. "Alright, alright, I get it. You said that so many times before already." He then scratched his cheek, placing a hand on his waist while looking up to the ceiling. "Geez. Why do I have to put up with this?"

Wolfram suddenly appeared in front of him, his face closing in to his. "So does that mean you're accepting me now?" He whispered on a low, seductive voice, causing Yuuri to scream in shock and fall right down on the floor. He backed away with a frantic crab walk, willing to get away.

"Wah! Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"Hmph, so I have no choice after all." Wolfram crept on top of Yuuri and brought his face close to his.

"No! No! Wah! Conrad! Günter! Help me!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

The doors slammed open with a loud bang and Conrad with Günter came rushing in.

"Your Majesty!" the worried tone of Conrad exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Günter quipped next. He gasped after seeing Wolfram leaning over Yuuri. "Wolfram! What indecency! What do you think you're doing to our beloved king?!"

Wolfram stood up and flipped his blond hair back with arrogance, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yuuri is my fiancee. Isn't it normal for us to . . ."

"I don't want to hear it! No!" Yuuri yelled.

"You must keep in mind, Wolfram! That you two aren't married yet! Such acts between unmarried couples are a disgrace!" Günter barked, waving his arms out angrily. This caused his long, white robes to flutter while his long hair fell on his face.

"I guess there was no trouble after all." Conrad relaxed.

"Hmph." Wolfram huffed, snottily throwing his chin higher while turning away in refusal to meet his brother or Günter's eyes. "You'll never understand. You have never fallen in love before, Günter."

"Fallen . . . in love." The ash-colored eyes of the king's adviser was blanketed in realization and sadness. "That isn't true! I love His Majesty with all my heart!" He desperately tried to convince.

"No! I am the one who loves Yuuri with all my heart! You are but his follower!"

"Hey, you two." Yuuri nervously looked between the two. "I don't like where this is going."

Neither Günter nor Wolfram paid him attention. They were busy exchanging heated words and piercing glares. The tension between the two was increasing unstoppably since the last minute.

"I've certainly lived longer than you have, Wolfram. You have no right to assume about my relationships from the past one hundred and twenty five years!"

"I will assume about nothing since your devotion to your study and position had certainly made you unavailable for a relationship from the past one hundred and twenty five years!" Wolfram shot back. "Admit it! You've never been in love!"

Günter went quiet in his position. He turned sharply and left the room, pulling the door shut with a tremendous force that made the whole room rattle in reaction. Everyone was shocked by Günter suddenly walking out. Wolfram certainly had said things insensitive, but he did not intentionally meant to insult Günter. It seems that his straightforwardness and prideful attitude had hit a sensitive spot.

"What's wrong with you, Wolfram?!" Yuuri yelled angrily. "You're being too insensitive!"

"Hmph."

Yuuri wanted to run after Günter, but he was stopped short by Conrad who shook his head suggestively. With Günter being in a bad mood, it was certainly a good idea to leave him alone at the moment. Yuuri had never seen him furious to the point that he would slam a door shut in everyone's faces. He had always been a polite and gentle subordinate. He never displayed his roughness and brute strength unless needed in drastic situations. Günter was never the type to be swayed with anger easily.

"Conrad . . ."

"Let's leave him be at the moment, Your Majesty."

"But would that be alright?"

"Günter is very sensitive when it comes to his affairs. He has never entered any particular relationship before. He did like a girl once, but he chose to get married into his work, instead. His seriousness had always been considered a turn off by the ladies."

"Oh, I see."

"Wolfram, do not let this happen in the future. Otherwise, I can't guarantee anything."

Wolfram did not answer.

Günter wandered aimlessly around the long halls of the palace of Tengoku. The place was unfamiliar to him, and since the moment he arrived, he felt a sense of longing to go back home. He did not mean to act impulsive, especially in front of the innocent, young king. When King Yuuri had appeared within Shinmakoku, he was determined to set a good example to give him a proper attitude while he reigns as king. He had certainly brought great disappointment.

He sighed as he walked across the corridor, his footsteps ringing throughout the whole area. "It's no use. I won't be able to face His Majesty now." he said.

All of a sudden, he heard a pair of doors bursting open with a loud bang and yelling voices resonating from a distance. Günter stopped at his tracks to listen, and in not less than a minute, a figure came around.

"Your Highness!"

"Please stop, Princess Aneeka!"

The girl with long, flowing golden hair came running beside him with an excited expression, making him stare in confusion. A couple of footsteps came after her. When she noticed Günter looking, she quickly snatched his wrists and brought him along.

"Wait-what is this?!"

"No time to ask questions!" she yelled.

"Your Highness! Please! You aren't fully recovered yet!"

"Oh please! Maria has already healed me! I'm as strong as a Pegasus!" she exclaimed before jumping towards the wall.

"Wait! That's!"

She held out her hand, causing a soft glimmer of golden light to shine before a portion on the wall revolved to let them pass through.

"Gah! A secret passage?"

"Hurry!"

Günter tripped and fell face first on the floor while the princess landed perfectly on her two feet. The footsteps passed by their location and Aneeka breathed a sigh of relief. She helped Günter to stand back up on his feet before laughing humorlessly.

"I'm sorry,"

"I think it's not a good idea for you move around so much. Weren't your wings injured?"

"Huh? Oh, that. There won't be a problem. Maria is a very good healer, and I recover very fast. I can't fly at the moment, though." she smiled.

"I-I see. Where are we?"

"At the palace's secret tunnels." she answered, grinning mischievously. "Being confined in a room suffocates me. I hate being indoors. I prefer the outdoors." she snapped her fingers consequently with her sentence before taking Günter's hand into hers and dragging him down into a dark stairway. "I'm sorry for dragging you. At that moment, I didn't know what to do."

"Princess, I recommend not going down a dark stairway. We both might meet accidents and-"

"Oh, I forgot you couldn't see in the dark?" she paused before turning to face Günter. Aneeka stared up at Günter's face. He was a head taller than her.

Günter stared back. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, please close your eyes." she said.

"O-okay," he hesitantly consented.

Warm fingers gently grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face down. His heart hammered inside his chest as a pair of soft, luscious lips kissed the lids of his eyes. Günter pulled back abruptly, startled by the sudden move. He opened his gaze to meet a pair of big eyes that possessed the color of melted gold. The gentleness and twinkling laughter in them made him relax.

"I apologize. But that was necessary."

He looked around, suddenly realizing that his sight projected images of a clear and bright shallow corridor. "What happened? What have you done?"

She placed a secretive finger on her lips while winking at Günter with an open smile. "It's a secret."

The cheerfulness and energetic personality of the princess had made Günter feel his burden lessen. Just a while ago, he walked out on Wolfram and King Yuuri, sulking about his love life. Lord Bielefeld had certainly hit the mark. Though he had normally displayed his undying loyalty and love for the new, reigning king, it was different for romance and intimacy. He was yet to experience the feeling of the so-called 'love' the little lord brat had declared he had for Yuuri.

"Come with me," the princess resumed walking down the steps.

"Is it really okay for you to move around? I'd happily escort you back to your room."

"Oh!" Aneeka raised her arms on her sides. "Please don't. I'd be dead if Maria found me." she told him.

"Where are we going?" he asked instead.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she grinned.

They continued walking down until they landed on the ground finally. Princess Aneeka pressed a certain portion on the wall, and a hatch slid open to make a way for them. The princess turned to Günter with smile before dragging him out into an ostentatious garden of blooming roses. Her long, wavy, golden hair was taken with the wind, wildly flying behind her. Günter's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked into the paradise before him.

A small waterfall trickled down on the steep slopes by the wall, settling on a typical, Japanese koi pond with swimming fishes. Rows and varieties of roses had decorated every inch of the area, starting from creepers up to bushes sprouting from the ground. Butterflies glided from flower to flower, their hypnotic dance adding on the impact it had made upon Günter.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the princess commented, a smile plastered on her face.

"It-" his voice squeaked with a high pitch squeal, causing Aneeka to giggle. He cleared his throat, fist on his lips. "It certainly is."

"The first time I found it was when I was crying." The smile remained on her lips, but the look on her eyes softened and noticeably shifted into slight sorrowful expression. "This place was in total chaos. Everything was withered and weeds have sprouted at all places conceivable."

"And did you take care of everything by yourself?" he asked, amazed. Günter himself was taking care of a rose garden, but it hadn't become this beautiful. He waited for years-decades even-for the flowers to blossom. He was very proud of the outcome, but this very garden puts his work to shame.

"Sort of," she said. "It took a lot of work to revive all of these plants to life. I've been disappearing and coming here every day. It seems to me that this place has been completely forgotten. I've never even brought anyone here before." she laughed.

"Then . . . why did you bring me here?"

"You reminded me of something." she told him and led him through a curve of a sandy path.

Günter drank in the beauty laid around him. He was hungry and was craving to see more. The insatiably desire filled his instincts and he walked around in a daze.

"There," the princess said, pointing at a bush of roses with faded purple petals.

"That . . ." Günter came forward to scrutinize the flowers, but not before silently asking a permission from Aneeka with his eyes.

The princess sent him a smile and nodded. "Go on. You're free to inspect."

Günter stepped forward and traced the soft and velvety petals with the tip of his fingers. He crouched down on his knees. Its unusual color brought him great wonder as well as amazement and astonishment. He had never thought this kind of rose even existed. It did match the color of his eyes and hair perfectly.

"I never imagined this rose was growing," he stated. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's the rarest rose you'll ever find." she said. "I don't know what its name is, but I know what to call it now."

"Really?" Günter looked up at her in curiosity.

"Of course,"

"What is it, then?"

"What is your name?" she asked,

Günter stood up and bowed. "Pardon my rudeness. I'm Günter von Christ."

"It's settled. Christ, then." she chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

Princess Aneeka walked beside him and bent down, sniffing the roses deeply. "Its name would be Christ." she said.

A moment of shock creased Günter's face. "Are you certain about naming it after me?"

"Why not?"

"Nothing. It would be an honor." he smiled, placing a fist on his chest.

Günter and Aneeka spent more time together and talked about their personal lives. They have common interests, such as reading books and gardening. Their conversation was light and comfortable, they even shared a few laughs about the irony of their experiences when tending the flowers.

"Lord von Christ," Aneeka addressed.

"Please refer to me simply as Günter when we are alone."

"Is that so? Then I'd like for to do the same towards me."

"Of course."

"I want to say sorry for dragging you with me once more." She laughed sheepishly, holding out her forefinger to let a colorfully winged butterfly to land on her knuckle. It flew away as soon as it landed.

"It's not a problem. I want to thank you for saving us back then. We owe you our lives. I hope I can do something to pay you back in return." Günter smiled.

"That wouldn't be necessary."

"Then, why don't I keep a promise to let you call on that favor once you need it?" he suggested.

"Would that be alright?"

"Of course."

There was a small pause. "Now I think I know what I want,"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep this garden a secret? No matter what?"

"Is that all you're asking for?"

"Why? Would you like me to enslave you and make you do some gardening for me?"

Excitement bubbled inside Günter, knowing he would tend this beautiful garden himself. "If that's what you want." He coolly stated, pretending to be calm and graceful like he normally was.

The princess gave him a gentle smile before shaking her head playfully and sighing. "I think we should start to get going. I'm afraid my father would send out a squadron of guards to come looking for us. If we stay missing any longer, they'd think you held me captive."

"Silly when it's the total opposite."

"Exactly."

They burst out laughing.

"Come on," she said, beckoning for him to follow.

Günter could still see in the dark when they entered the passage. They went back to find the whole palace running around within the perimeter. Almost everyone was yelling things to each other while calling out their names.

"Just as I thought."

Aneeka and Günter shared a nervous grin as a servant found their location and yelled out the news to the others. "It's Princess Aneeka!" he yelled.

"Princess!"

"Princess!"

"Thank goodness you're safe!"

The consequent exclamations of the whole staff echoed.


End file.
